Rigby's Feelings
by babypanda4
Summary: It seems like Eileen has moved on, found herself a boyfriend, and is leaving Rigby alone,neveryone should be happy, but thats not the case. As Eileen starts spending more time with her man, Rigby starts to exhibit unusual behavior that baffles everyone.Why is Rigby acting so strange? Eileen is finally backing off, that's all he ever wanted, is it? Contains Yaoi.Rated T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

Rigby's Feelings

Summary;It seems like Eileen has moved on and found her self a boyfriend and is leaving Rigby alone,everyone should be happy,but thats not the eileen starts spending more time with her man, rigby starts to exhibit unusual behavior that baffles is Rigby acting so strange?Eilleen is finnaly backing off,thats all he ever wanted,or is it?

Chapter 1-A newfound emotion

Mordecai and Rigby were sitting down at their usual table on a lazy Monday morning."Come on dude, knock it off" Mordecai was trying to keep away from Rigby's hands,who were trying to grab his beak."Stop being such a baby, im just trying to see how you chew with that thing".Rigby made another attempt to open Mordecai's mouth,but was instead was knocked off his chair by the bird's flailing wing."I told you to stop"Mordecai said trying to stiffle a laugh."Shut up"Rigby climbed back on his chair"Besides i was distracted,if i was paying attention you would be on the floor crying for your ma...Mordecai are you listening?!" Rigby yelled at his friend who was staring at an opposite direction."Dude look at me,LOOK AT ME!" he tried to punch his friend,but all it did was make a thump decided to look in the same direction and was frozen in his was Eileen and she was talking to...a just any guy either,it was CHAD! Chad,the possum,the guy who almost took Rigby's 's mind was blank"Chad?Whats he doing here and why is Eilleen talking to him?"Rigby didnt notice Mordecai's mischeivious came over and Mordecai quickly turned his attention to the cardinal."H-h-h-hey Margaret"He tried his best to act cool."Hey guys,what can i get you?" She said as she took out her note pad to take their order."Just a coffee,and by the way,Margaret i was wondering"Mordecai's attempt to speak with her was in vain since she was already asking Rigby what he wanted."What about you Rigby?Coffee?"Rigby wasnt even paying attention to Margaret as he watched Chad and Eileen laugh together as if the have known each other all their was looking at Chad with a twinkle in her eye,just as she did when she spoke to Rigby."...no" "RIGBY,SNAP OUT OF IT MARGARETS TALKING TO YOu!" Rigby was snapped out of his trance as he looked back at the two birds."Its fine Mordecai, ill just bring you some coffee ok Rigby?Margaret started to walk off but Rigby called after her"Wait,just tell Eileen to get me the usual!" Margaret turned around,confused"Oh the usual?Ill get it for you,its just a sandwich"Margaret didnt understand why he didnt just tell her to get him that."No,Eileen knows the right way,you know,the way i like it"Those last five words he said under his was now even more it really matter?She's served Mordecai and Rigby the same thing ever since they came to work at the park."Ok I guess ill go get her then"Margaret walked over to the table Eileen and Chad were sitting at."What was that?" Mordecai asked , also confused by Rigby's strange behavior."What do you mean?" "I mean the what you said 'Eileen knows the RIGHT way? Whats that supposed to mean? Its just a blt." Mordecai looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow."Well yeah,but Eileen knows EXACTLY how i like it,she always knows."Rigby said the last part in a low voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Forgotten

Eileen came over a few minutes later,still giggling to herself. "Hey guys!"Eileen exclaimed,still trying to stifle a laugh,"What's up?"Though she "spoke" to the both of them,it was obvious her question was directed at the raised a eyebrow at Eileen,surprised that she was purposely not trying to acknowledge Rigby's presence.

"Oh! Uhhh",Mordecai rubbed the back of his head nervously,not only because of the completely awkward situation but the fact that Eileen kept staring at him with her big mole eyes."a-actually,it was Rigby who wanted you."Mordecai pointed at the raccoon who was currently focused on his bluejay elbowed him slightly and gestured toward looked up at the now irritated mole.  
"H-Hey Eileen." Rigby started twiddling his thumbs."I-I was just wondering if you could make me the usual,you know,a meatball sub!"Rigby noticed his fiddling and quickly hid his hands under the table,not daring to look at of that,there was nothing but an awkward silence between the to break the breathtaking silence,Mordecai added his own request.

"And if not too much trouble,could you bring me some more coffee Eileen?"Mordecai lifted his cup,still full of hot coffee.

"Me too,Eileen!"All three turned their attention to Chad,who was currently waving his arm,"Can you get me some too?!".The little mole turned around with a smile.

"Sure! No problem!"Chad gave her a warm smile as he winked at the while,Rigby was staring at the two with an unreadable expression,but Mordecai knew that expression all to was an immediate red flag to raccoon only wore that expression when he didn't want anyone to see what he felt,what he was REALLY only could mean that trouble was turned back around with a slight 's heart completely sank.

"I'll be right back!"Eileen rushed into the that,Rigby randomly got up and walked over to Chad's possum was tracing the rim of his coffee cup with his finger.

"What do you think your doing?"Chad looked up at agitated raccoon,not showing much emotion.

"What?"

"You know exactly what I said,why are you talking to Eileen?" Rigby glared at the possum,waiting for a all Chad did was look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Im waiting."

"Since when am I obligated to answer you?"Chad snapped back, surprising the other mammal,but not faltering him.

"Stay away from her."Rigby was about to head back to Mordecai but Chad prevented possum turned Rigby back around and snarled at him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! The only one who should stay away from her is you!"Now the entire coffee shop was aware of their returned a equally threatening growl,but Chad stood his was obvious that fur was about to fly when neither of them showed any signs of backing down.

"Give it up,besides,it's obvious isn't it?"Chad made the statement so everyone could hear.

"What are you talking about?!

"Your jealous ,aren't you?"The entire room went silent as they turned their attention to Rigby,anxious to hear his raccoon looked around the room,so many eyes,so many looked back at Chad.

"...I "

"What's going on out here?!" Everyone,including Rigby,turned to see an incredibly furious mole standing by the counter,oh and what a sight it usually shy and quiet Eileen everyone was so used to was now Mordecai sunk down in his seat."Well?!"She stared the two mammals down,until Rigby finally spoke up.

"I-I was just telling Chad to leave you alone is for good reason Eileen,he's nothing but trouble!" Rigby tried to console the mole,but all he succeeded in doing was making her madder

"Who are you to barge into my life?! I'll hang out with whoever I want to! Besides,last I checked,your not my dad!" With that,she grabbed Chad's arm and left the coffee shop,the customers,and not in his frightened puppy state,Mordecai got up and tried to put a reassuring hand on Rigby's his attempt was slapped away as the raccoon ran off to some unknown bluejay let out a sigh,glad the confrontation was over but worried about his little turned to leave,but was stopped when a feathered hand clasped his shoulder.

"Hey,I think I may be able to help you.."The confident voice,the white feathers,the phone in his pocket,Mordecai knew this bird all too well.

Hello all! Im back! After that DISASTER of a first chapter, I am happy to announce that I will be continuing this ^_^. I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed, especially gawesome11 who has been a great help to me.I DEEPLY apologize for the long wait,many apologies.I hope to update frequently as possible,with school and plenty of other things to worry about,I dont even think im getting out of my room T_T. I hope this chapter was satisfying and I will see you guys next chapter :D(BTW Im sure there are some mistakes,get new word software,thanks for understanding:D]


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Unexpected circumstances

Mordecai quickly turned around to face the ostrich. "Oh,its you.." Mordecai said with a hint of disgust in his raised a feathered eye brow

"Well your not exactly a pleasant sight either Sunshine." Jeremy smirked at the annoyed expression on Mordecai's face,even though the bluejay was not one to get frustrated easily[he was friends with a certain raccoon after all], the look of triumph on the ostrich's face agitated him to no end.

"What exactly do you want Jeremy?" Mordecai asked,trying not to let the arrogant bird get to him.

"I already told you,I think I can help you with this...current predicament."Jeremy looked over to where the confrontation took place with the three mammals.

"Wait,you were there?" Mordecai never saw the ostrich even enter the Coffee Shop,let alone know it EXISTED! Jeremy looked at Mordecai as if he was a complete moron.

"Did you see me?" Jeremy ask blankly.

"No.."

"Then I obviously wasn't there you twit." Mordecai was a bit shocked and obviously offended. How was he supposed to know if he was there or not?! Its not like he was searching for him, PLUS IT WAS ONLY A SIMPLE QUESTION! Jeremy gave him the same annoyed stare until rolling his eyes. "If you MUST know,Margaret told me what happened." Mordecai stopped in his tracks.

"Wait,you know Margaret?" Jeremy mentally can somebody be this slow? Jeremy had never met someone as clueless as then remembered when they had first met,when Rigby had asked him and Chad who would win if a robotic bigfoot and a two headed dinosaur fought. The answer was OBVIOUSLY robotic bigfoot. A two headed dinosaur would be too stupid and agressive to win, yet here's Captain Simpleton,claiming that sasquatch "wasn't a killer". Really? If you really believed that sasquatch wasn't a fighter then why would you imagine him getting into a fight with a two headed dinosaur? Moron..

"Duh I know her! I think I would know my own girlfriend!" Everything froze,for Mordecai at least.

"Gir-girlfriend? He said with a whisper.

"Yeah, G-I-R-L-F-R-I-E-N-D, girlfriend" What? Jeremy and Margaret are...dating? Mordecai felt a lump in his throat. Why Jeremy? What did he have...that I didnt? His jerk of a brain started listing all the things the ostrich had that he didn't. A nice phone,glasses,a degree at the Institute of Technical Technology,...brains,...clothes,... Mordecai was just depressed.

Jeremy on the other hand was getting a bit freaked out at Mordecai's current was just standing there with this mournful look on his face,no reaction,no witty comeback,nothing.."Hey! Hello?!" Jeremy tried waving his hand in front of Mordecai,but recieved no reaction,just a blank stare at the ground."Mordecai! Are you listening?!"Jeremy was genuinely put his hands on the bluejay's shoulders."Mordecai?" He asked had the look of a child who just had his favorite toy taken sight poked at Jeremy's heart."Hey,Mordecai,look at me.."

Mordecai was having a war within of hurt,disapointment,anger,and betrayel fought tooth and nail with each other. "Why does she keep doing this?","Because she only cares about herself!", "Am I not good enough for her?", "Him...of all people...". Mordecai didnt know what to felt like crying, but his pride rejected that only came out of it when he felt someone holding his looked up to see a concerned Jeremy examining him carefully.

"Hey,are you okay?"Mordecai was a bit surprised that the bird he thought hated his existence seemed worried about him.

"Oh,uh...Im fine" Jeremy was less than convinced,but decided to leave the matter for later.

"Hey guys!" Both birds turned to see Margaret,who was the cause of this little debacle, running towards them,"Jeremy! There you are! Ive been looking for you!" She planted a kiss on his cheek."Have you met Mordecai?" 'No,I just like touching people I dont know' Jeremy thought,but then scolded himself for being so annoyed for no reason.

"Yeah we've met before, right Mordecai? Mordecai,of course, wasnt was too busy staring in envy at Jeremy's stared at the bluejay,expecting a reply but getting absolutely was confused,while Jeremy was shifting uncomfortably under Mordecai's stare. "Anyway," Jeremy decided to change the subject."Mordecai and I were just talking about what happened." Jeremy nudged Mordecai to get his attention,but failed yet again.

"Oh yeah! Pretty dramatic huh? Ive never seen Eileen so angry,plus I never expected her to be angry at Rigby." Margaret was cut off by an unruly customer.

"Hey! Where's my coffee?! Im not getting any younger and you arent either! Jeremy shot a glare at the man.

"Well,I gotta go,I'll talk to you guys at the end of my shift,ok?"She gave Jeremy another quick kiss before running ostrich sighed and proceeded to drag the delusional bluejay outside,away from subjective eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Partners

It was then that Jeremy realized just how light Mordecai was,either that or the ostrich was really strong {Jeremy chose to believe the second explanation}.  
"You know,your really starting to become a pain,you know that?" Jeremy set Mordecai on the ground in a seated postion. His words were directed at the bluejay, but fell on deaf ears as Mordecai was still ostrich sat down next to him. "It's rude to ignore people when they're talking to you.." was it for Jeremy. He pinned Mordecai to the wall and resorted to yelling. "What the hell is wrong with you?! All you do is stare off into space! Its really starting to piss me off!" That wasn't exactly the whole truth. Jeremy was used to being noticed and admired. Never ignored or forgotten. He hated it. He hated being a shadow. The ostrich needed as much attention as a spoiled child [which ,technically, he was]. Mordecai blinked at Jeremy's sudden outburst, which only angered the white avain."Why are you acting so weird? First, your acting fairly normal,then I mention Margaret and your automatically an emotionless android with no feelings! Margaret was talking to you and you just ignored her! Its like you don't even care!" Jeremy would've continued, but was cut off with a sudden shove.

"Dont say that!" Jeremy stared at the bluejay confused "Dont say...it." Mordecai had his head hung low, but Jeremy could tell from his voice that he was on the verge of tears.

"Say...what?" The ostrich was searching his previous dialouge for anything that might have affected the bluejay.

"That I dont care...you don't know how I feel." _What? Was he about to cry because I said he didn't care about Margaret?_ Jeremy was wondering if the bluejay was THAT sensitive.

"What do you mean?" Mordecai shuffled his feet.

"I've...always had feelings...for her, I've always...cared." Jeremy was still utterly confused. Who was Mordecai talking about?

"Who?"

"Margaret!" Jeremy jumped a little. "I've always cared about her...I've always loved her...but it's never enough." Mordecai's voice cracked "I'll never be enough." The bluejay slid down the wall and put his head in his hands. Margaret? Jeremy now understood. Mordecai was IN LOVE her. It now made sense to the ostrich. Mordecai was devastated. When he had told him that he was dating Margaret was when it all started anyway. Now Jeremy felt like a complete jerk for not realizing it earlier, plus for not making the situation any better by letting his temper and his own selfish reasons spill onto Mordecai. He sat back down next to bluejay and spoke to him in the softest voice possible.

"Why dont tell her how you feel?" Jeremy felt relieved when he actually recieved an answer,but it came in a whisper.

"She never gives me the chance to...she's always with a different guy..and she always rubs it in my face...besides...Im too much of a coward to even talk to her.." Jeremy never was one to feel sorry for others,he always had a solid heart and was never a soft person,but he had never seen someone so defeated,so lost,so...small. He also felt TWICE as responsible,considering the fact that he was DATING Margaret [who he had decided to speak to later]. The scene broke his heart and left his once arrogant attitude in shambles. Without realizing it, he put his arm around Mordecai and held him. The bluejay looked up at the ostrich surprised. _Why would he care? I thought he would make fun of me,I thought he hated me,I thought he would rub it in my face_... but Mordecai wasn't able to register the sudden warmth since Jeremy quickly released him from his hold.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Im...Im fine." Mordecai rubbed his eyes with his arm.

"Are you sure? Your not lying this time?" Jeremy asked gave him a slight shove.

"Im positive."Jeremy accepted that answer and helped the bluejay up."So...how exactly can you help?"

"Oh, well, first off, I'm not doing this to help YOUR friend,Im doing it to help mine." Mordecai raised an eyebrow. "But since it would benefit both of them, I guess Im helping both." The bluejay smiled. "The reason I think it would help Chad is that he just went through a really bad break up with a girl he has dated for about six years,she ended up dumping him"

"Ouch"

"I know right? Anyway,I think he is using Eileen as a distraction from the break up,but I also think he does genuinly care about her and love her." Mordecai was already confused.

"But,if you know he cares about her,then why do you want to break them up?"

"Because, as far as I kno w,Eileen is using Chad as distraction from the heartache Rigby caused her."

"Wait,how do you-"

"Margaret."

"Oh."_ She sure does gossip alot,I wonder what else she told him.._

"Anyway,the relationship is pretty much toxic for all of them.I think it will probably be better if Rigby revealed his feelings to Eileen with Chad around. That way, Eileen can follow her heart and decide who she wants to be with. Whoever she chooses,the other one would have either me or you to comfort them." Mordecai went over what Jeremy said in his mind and relatively liked the idea.

"Yeah...yeah ok! Then everyone would be happy...sorta"

"Exactly,so are you in?"Jeremy put his white hand out. Mordecai looked at it for a second,then shook it with his own hand.

"Of course!" Jeremy smiled, happy Mordecai was back to his old self."So what do we do first?"

"Well,you go find Rigby,and I'll call Chad." Jeremy took his phone out.

"Got it!" Mordecai jumped into the cart while Jeremy walked off in the other direction."Wait,Jeremy" The ostrich turned around. "Thanks.." Jeremy smiled at the bluejay.

"No problem,just make sure to call ME first whenever you have the blues ." Jeremy smirked while Mordecai rolled his eyes playfully.

"I'll pretend I didnt hear that." Mordecai started the cart and waved at the ostrich as he sped off in search of his friend. Jeremy waved back and chuckled to himself,turned around, and kept walking down the sidewalk._Looks like I have new partner._

**_Hello everyone! I know I posted a new chapter yesterday,but I already had the next chapter floating around in my head, so I decided...why not? And yes, VERY FLUFFY! I hope I have improved on my writing! Im sorry it's not that long, kind of ran out of ideas at the end. Anyway, I think Jeremy and Chad were pretty awesome characters and I think it would be EPIC if they brought them back for at least ONE episode JUST ONE! Anyway,hope you enjoyed this chapter,most likely I will update more frequently {Only if homework stops being a turd} Bye!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Expect The Unexpected

* * *

Mordecai stopped the cart in front of the park entrance after almost running over several people and a stray cat (which he didn't feel all that bad about).The minute he set foot on the grass,he was greeted by an infuriated gumball machine.

"Where the hell have you been?! I give you two slackers 30 minutes to go pick up some doughnuts and you're gone for two hours! Plus you come back empty-handed?! Can't you two do anything right?!". Benson seemed furious,but it was nothing new to the blue avian,seeing as he experiences Benson's rage on a daily basis. Mordecai held up his hands.

"Look Benson, I know you're mad, but I need to ask you something, it's important." The gumball machine looked carefully into the bluejay's eyes,searching for any sign of deceit,but saw only worry.

"Well, what do you need to ask me?"Benson relaxed for a minute,thinking the question he was about to be asked was of out most importance.

"Have you seen Rigby?"The gumball machine was caught off guard by the simple question,expecting something more dramatic and possibly life altering.  
Benson put his hands on his hips as he stared at the bluejay irritated.

"You mean you lost him?" Benson always thought of Mordecai to be Rigby's guardian,someone to keep him out of though they were both the same age,Mordecai had always demonstrated a great amount of maturity that Rigby would surely NEVER have. Even so,here he is, asking him if he had seen the small mammal.

"Well no,not exactly.."The gumball machine was now starting to lose his patience.

"How exactly do you lose sight of someone your always with,I thought you were more responsible than that Mordecai." Mordecai's patience was also running thin. _I'm not always with Rigby!...Am I? Whatever,I have to find him before Jeremy finds Chad!_ The bluejay stopped and went over his previous thought.  
_Why do I care if he finds Chad first, it's not like it's a competition or anything._Mordecai shook his head and returned to this little debacle about responsibility.

"Look,I understand that your upset, but I really don't have time for this. Can you tell me where Rigby went? Please?" The bluejay was now pleading with Benson to help him find his friend.

As irritated as the gumball machine was, he could see that Mordecai was genuinely concerned about his friend. Benson sighed.

"Well, I saw him running through here not to long ago, he seemed pretty upset. I called out to him, but he just kept running." Benson closed his eyes as he tried to remember. "He ran towards the Snack Bar, but I couldn't find him anywhere."

Mordecai breathed a sigh of relief, at least he had SOME idea of where the raccoon went.

"Aw thanks Benson! You're the best!" The bluejay turned and started to run towards the infamous Snack Bar. Benson shouted to him.

"If you see him, tell him he has to finish cleaning the gutters or he's fired!"

"Okay!"

Benson chuckled at the young though he hated to admit it, he had a soft spot for the sensitive bluejay, never being able to hold a grudge towards the coy avian, no matter how bad the situation may be, he always knew Mordecai would come through, just as he did when GBF Jr. threatened to destroy the park.  
Mordecai's leadership and strength really shone through in the Park's time of need, and it never failed since.

* * *

Mordecai stopped by a tree to catch his breath. Man, if I run any more, my lungs are gonna explode! The bluejay clutched his stomach as if he was about to lose his insides.

Just as he was about to start running again, the avian felt something fall on his head. What the heck? Mordecai felt around his head of feathers, searching for the unknown last he felt something in between his feathers. Is this...is this a...doughnut? Mordecai examined the piece of bread and realized it was in fact ... a doughnut.

No doubt about it, a chocolate covered doughnut had decided to fall from the sky and land on the bluejay's head. Mordecai looked up at the sky, half expecting more doughnuts to fall, when he noticed a small hole in the backed up and squinted his eyes to get a better look at the was then that he noticed more crumbs falling from the hole.

Curious,Mordecai started climbing the large willow tree to investigate.  
Weak and out of breath, Mordecai finally reached the small ,somewhat, den in the tree. Of course, with the luck the shy bluejay had, he could not even fit his head in the hole. Mordecai took a deep breath and began descending down the large tree when he heard a loud crunch.  
He stopped his descent and looked suspiciously into the the darkness of the notch of the tree, was a small rather wooly little fuzzball was currently shoving a grilled cheese down his already filthy mouth.

First off, the creature scared the ever-living out of the avian, and second, it absolutely disgusted him to no extent. It's fur was napped and filthy, its teeth were filled with unknown grub, and it's claws were chipped. Just as Mordecai was about to REALLY lose his stomach, he noticed the rodent was holding a small picture close to his furry chest. As the bluejay looked closer, he immediately recognized the girl in the photo.

"Rigby?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Too late for regrets

Mordecai was staring at the furry creature with disbelief. Could this really be his lifelong friend? If so, how? Why? It didn't make any sense. The bluejay pushed any negative thoughts away and reached inside the small hole. The small mammal scampered to the darkest corner of the tight space.

"Go away.." Mordecai would've recognised that voice anywhere. But it sounded so...weak, so solemn. The racoon rarely spoke in such a soft voice. The large avian paused for a moment, trying not to frighten him.

"Rigby? It's me, Mordecai." He reached for the corner of the hole, but only caused the racoon to back up even further.

"Go away...I-I want to be alone."

"By the looks of it, you need more just some alone time, bro"

Mordecai scooped the frail racoon from the small hole. As he got a good look at Rigby, the bluejay was both sympathetic and disgusted. The racoon's coat was much darker than usual, with streaks of black matted fur that seemed to be stuck together. Black circles surrounded his already dark eyes, a poofy tail that didn't seem to have been combed or treated, and long, sharp claws that seemed chipped and uneven. But under the unruly fur and disgusting scent , was a broken heart.

"Dude..what happened to you?" Rigby looked up at the bluejay, then back at the hole in the tree. Mordecai raised an eyebrow and looked inside. Under all the trash and leftovers, was a picture of... Eileen. At that moment, the avian understood it all. Rigby DID care about Eileen. He WAS jealous of her and Chad's close relationship. He DID love her!

The bluejay picked up the photograph and held it in his hand.

"Rigby...were you really that...devastated?" Rigby tried to shoot him a glare, but fail at the cost of his tired eyes. "Dude, you shouldn't do this. You shouldn't eat away your sorrows, it's not healthy! Destroying yourself and treating your body like trash isn't going to fix anything!"  
Mordecai was upset, but it wasn't because he was angry at the racoon, it was because he knew all of it could have been prevented.

"Rigby...why didn't you just tell her?" He stared at the small racoon with a soft face. Rigby on the other hand, was too ashamed to look at his friend, he just stared at the ground, wishing that a giant sinkhole would appear and take him away from everyone and everything. After a moment, Mordecai understood that he wasn't going to get an answer anytime soon. The bluejay sighed. "Alright, you don't have to tell me now, but I do expect an answer later." Still, the racoon stared and the suddenly interesting ground. "It's not to late, you know." Rigby perked up his ears "It's not too late to get her back ." The racoon looked up at his friend. The bluejay gave him a warm smile.

" Me and Jeremy have a plan." Rigby looked at him, confused. Mordecai chuckled. "I'll explain everything later. Now come on! For all we know, Eileen and Chad could be at the movies now!" At that realization, the racoon shot up and raced to the cart in a matter of seconds.  
Mordecai took out his phone and dialed Jeremy's number.

* * *

Jeremy was on his way to the apartment complex where he and Chad now lived when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey! I found him!" Mordecai sounded so excited over the phone, looks like the ostrich needs to fix that

"...who is this?

"It's Billy..WHO DO THINK THIS IS?!" The bluejay was in no mood for games

"Calm down, I'm just messing with you!" Jeremy chuckled at the thought of Mordecai yelling at a cell phone.

"Oh."

" So did you find him?"

"..." The bluejay was ready to throw his phone at the tree.

"Kidding!"

"...I don't like you very much."

" Oh well, anyway, where was he?"

"Inside of a tree, stuffing his face with doughnuts."

"Doughnuts?" Jeremy questioned.

"Doughnuts" Mordecai declared.

"Wow."

"Anyway, I'm going to-"

Just then Jeremy's phone began to ring. "Hold on a second, I got another call!" The ostrich looked at his device and immediately frowned at who the call was from.  
Margaret.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: She needs to go!

**Hello! Im alive! Sorry for the wait, I moved two weeks ago, and it has been INSANE. Anyway, I tried to make this chapter a bit longer..but ultimately failed ._. There will be a bit of Margaret bashing in this chapter [ hence the name of the chapter] and a fluff...I looove fluff :] Anyway, enjoy! **

* * *

Jeremy grimaced at his phone"What does _she_ want?" He asked himself. The ostrich suddenly remembered that they were supposed to wait for the robin before they left.

Normally, Jeremy would've felt guilty for leaving Margaret, but suddenly remembered all that transpired after she went back inside the Coffee Shop. Mordecai crying, confiding in Jeremy of the pain she caused him. Even though Mordecai was one of the most annoying avian he had ever met in his life, Jeremy couldn't get the image of the broken bluejay out his mind. And it angered him to no end.  
He ignored the first ring of his beloved cell phone, then the second, then the third , then the fourth. The hot-headed ostrich couldn't take it any more. He tried to swipe the phone out of his pocket, but ended up dropping it. His eyes widened as the phone seemed to fall in slow-motion before hitting the sidewalk. Jeremy quickly swooped down to retrieve it when it started to ring... for the fifth time. He growled before checking it for any dirt or smudges when he noticed something. At the top, lodged in the right corner of the screen, was a tiny pebble that was barely noticable, but extremely obvious to Jeremy.

As he carefully picked at it, the phone continued to ring. With each ring, he applied more pressure to the tiny rock. At last, it finally came out, taking a large piece of the screen with it. Jeremy gasped as both the pebble and the piece of glass hit the ground. He stared at the seemingly gigantic hole in the screen. At that point, Jeremy's anger had skyrocketed to rage. He swiped open his phone. "What do you want?!", he screamed into the injured cell.

"Excuse me?" The ostrich suddenly remembered that the target of his fury was his girlfriend. Taking a few deep breaths. He held the phone to his ear.

"Sorry Margaret, I...thought you were someone else."

"Oh. That's okay! No hard feelings!"_ Damn her and her cheery attitude._

"What is it that you want?" Jeremy asked, trying to calm himself.

"Thanks for ditching me! When I came outside, both of you were gone!" The ostrich rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Sorry babe" he forced the words out of his mouth "we forgot you were coming."

"Alright, I'll forgive you!"_ Hooray._ "So where are you now?" _China. Where does she THINK?_

"On my way home."

"Did you find Chad yet?"_ Wow, I didn't realize I was being interrogated._

"No, not yet. Have you looked for Eileen?"

"Oh, no. I'm having dinner with my parents." Jeremy felt like bashing his head against the wall.

"You decided to have dinner with them NOW?"

"It was last-minute and my dad was really looking forward to spending some time with me. You know how close we are!"

"Uh huh."

"Do you want to talk to him?"

"No.."

"What?"

"NO, I DO NOT WISH TO SPEAK WITH YOUR FATHER AT THIS TIME!" Jeremy was not in the mood to repeat himself.

"Ok, geez!" The avian's eye twitched. "So,do you want me to meet up with you somewhere? To devise a plan or something?"

" Mordecai and I already have a plan." Jeremy suddenly remembered that the bluejay was still on hold.

" You guys made one up without me?! Eileen is my friend too you know!"

"Well, if you guys are so close, then how come you're out eating caviar instead of_ looking_ for her?" The ostrich had enough.

"What?"

"You know what Margaret, I have more important things to do then engage in meaningless conversations with you, I'll call you later.

"But-"

Jeremy hung up on the baffled robin before returning to Mordecai.

"Hey..Mordecai, are you there?

"Yeah, I'm here"

"Sorry, I was...working...something out."

"I know, I heard."

"You did?'

"Yeah.." There was an eerie silence on Mordecai's end before Jeremy heard a chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"You get irritated easily, don't you?" Jeremy slightly blushed at the idea of Mordecai hearing his tantrum.

"Yeah, so?"

"Ever thought about Anger Management?"

"What?!'

"I'm kidding! Calm down hot-head!" Jeremy narrowed his eyes. "So you've met her dad?"

"Yeah, I've met him before. He's nice...in a weird way."

"You can say that again, I was in the hospital for a month in a body cast after trying to get a handshake from him."

"Wait, you two went out?"

"...Yes, for a little while."

"I thought you said she never notices you?!"

" Well after we broke up, due to complications that I'd rather not talk about, she just acted like everything was normal! Like, there was nothing there! She...just threw me away like her other boyfriends...it..still isn't over..for me at least." Jeremy was still a bit confused, but decided not to push it.

"So what are you doing now?"

"Waiting for Rigby to get out of the shower."

"Oh...does he smell?"

"You have no idea." From first meeting the racoon, Jeremy could already tell that he wasn't one to take care of himself very well, so he can only imagine what Mordecai meant by that. "We'll meet you at the Coffee Shop."

"What? Why there?"

"I don't know..it's close?"

"I don't think so, I'm already on my way to my apartment and I'm not turning back."

"Okay, okay, so where do suggest we go?"

"Just come to my apartment!"  
"Wait..really?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?"

"But...why there-"

"I'll send you my address! Just get over here! I'm losing my patience!"

"But-" Jeremy hung up on the flustered bluejay and continued on the path to his home when he received a message. Growling, he took the phone out and stared at the hole in the screen before looking at the text. It appeared to be an address and he noticed it was from Mordecai. Curious. It lead him to a website that made him smile.

_"Are you violent towards your comrades? Do you need help controlling your anger? Are you IRRITATED EASILY? Then come down to Two Peaks Anger Management Center! Where we help those who absolutely can't stand humanity! Call now!"_

Normally, Jeremy would have torn out the sender's throat, but he actually laughed. Even though Mordecai could be an absolute moron, he knew how to bring a smile to Jeremy's face. He bookmarked the website and tucked his phone away.

"I'll think about it."

* * *

**Awwww, Jeremy is warming up to Mordecai! And yes...I don't like Margaret T-T. Im sorry, I just don't. I have nothing against her it's just that...I used to like her, but now it's like "Getting real tired of your sh*t Margaret." By the way, WAS I THE ONLY ONE CREEPED OUT BY THE FACT HER DAD WAS A HUMAN?! I mean, HOW DOES THAT HAPPEN?! *sigh* I had to throw that out there, R and R!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Maps and Tempers

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Your kind words mean so much to me! :'D I hope you guys like this one, enjoy!

* * *

"Come on dude, we got to go!"

Mordecai was banging on the bathroom door, trying to get his friend to speed up.

"Hold on! I'm not done yet!"

"Dude, it's been like 2 hours!" The bluejay looked at the time on his phone and saw that it was already 5:02.

"You can wait!" Mordecai sighed in exasperation and continued to bang on the door.

"Hurry up! Are you trying to give Chad a chance to kiss her?" At that moment, the shower head turned off and he smirked in triumph."Oh now you get out?"

"Stop talking!" Mordecai chuckled as the annoyed racoon stepped out of the bathroom. "See? I'm out, are you happy now?"

"Very. Now hurry up and dry off so we can get to the apartment."

"Apartment? What apartment?" Rigby asked as he began to dry his fur.

"We're meeting Jeremy at his and Chad's apartment." The racoon's eye twitched at the sound of the possum's name.

"Why _there_? Why not the Coffee Shop or something?" He followed Mordecai into their room. The bluejay shrugged.

"I don't know. Jeremy said that he didn't feel like walking back there,so he just said to meet him at his apartment. He sent me the address and it's actually not that far from here." The avian explained as he searched for something. Rigby groaned.

"Do we have to? Can't we just find them ourselves?" He said as he threw the towel onto his trampoline.

"We don't even know where they went. Besides, I'm pretty sure Jeremy has a better idea than we do of where they went." Mordecai answered as he looked under his bed. "Have you seen the keys to the cart?"

"What are you two doing?" Mordecai and Rigby looked up to see Benson standing cross-armed in the doorway. Clipboard in hand.

"Oh! We were just, uh.." The bluejay suddenly remembered the work they had abandoned.

"Oh no! Both of you are going to go clean the fountain and afterwards, i have plenty of stuff for you to do. So get to it or you're both fired!" Benson was about to walk out when Rigby latched on to his leg.

"Please Benson please, give us the day off!" The mammal pleaded with his boss.

"What? No, now get to work!" Benson tried to shake off his employee, but Rigby held on like a steel trap.

"Please Benson! This is important to him!" Mordecai begged Benson to take pity on his friend. The gumball machine kicked off the racoon,who landed on the floor with a thump. "Please, when we get back, we promise to do double the work." Rigby stood up.

"Yeah! Double!" Benson raised an eyebrow.

"Double? You can't even finish the work I normally give you, how am I supposed to trust you two to finish DOUBLE?!" The gumball machine placed his free hand on his hip, waiting for the duo to come up with an answer.

"We promise to finish it! Even if it takes all night!"

"Yeah, all night!" Benson sighed and looked at Mordecai, who wore a hopeful expression, then at Rigby, who had his ears down and his tail flat on the floor.

"Please.." The gumball machine took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Don't give me empty promises.." The two animals looked down to the floor in defeat. "You can go." Both widened their eyes, looked at each other, then at their boss.

"Really?!" Rigby asked.

"Yes. Oh and uh, looking for these?" Benson threw the keys of the golf cart to Mordecai.

"Wow Benson,you're the best!

"Yeah thanks Benson! We promise to make it up to you!" The duo ran out the door and out of the house. The gumball machine sighed as he went downstairs to make himself a well-deserved cup of coffee.

"What am I going to do with those two.

* * *

"Dude, pay attention! Am I going left or right?" Mordecai was driving as slow as possible to a stoplight, waiting for directions from Rigby.

"I told you left!" The bluejay started to turn.

"Left?"

"Wait, no,right"

"What?

"TURN RIGHT NOW!" Mordecai panicked and made a sharp turn, barely missing another car and earning a few angry honks from other vehicles. The bluejay finally slowed down at a red light and glared at his comrad.

"Are you crazy?! We could've killed someone!'' Mordecai threw up his feathered arms.

"Hey, don't blame me! You're the one driving!"

''Well, you're the one giving directions!"

"Stop talking!" Mordecai banged his head against the steering wheel and groaned.

"At this rate, we'll die before even getting there." Rigby looked at the map, then at his friend, then back at the map.

"Dude! Guess what! I was right! We _were _supposed to go left! See!" The racoon tried to show his friend, but instead was met with a not so friendly Mordecai. The bluejay's feathers were puffed up and raised in a threatening matter, making him bigger than he really was, and a death stare that sent shivers up the mammal's spine. "N-Never mind." Rigby hid behind the large map and he sunk back in his seat when the avian's phone began to ring. He looked at Rigby, then snatched the phone and answered it.

"Hello."

"Where the hell are you guys?! I've been waiting for like three hours!"

"Calm down! We're on our way you temperamental idiot!" There was silence on the other end. Both Jeremy and Rigby was shocked by the normally shy and quiet bluejay's sudden outburst.

"I-uh" Jeremy cleared his throat "I'm..sorry, I guess I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, my fault.'' Jeremy? Apologizing? Now that was unheard of. The cocky and cold-shouldered ostrich had always found every reasonable way to blame another person for his mistakes and faults. It was the way he was raised, and it was the way he was going to stay, until now. Mordecai suddenly felt guilty for letting his frustration get the better of him and letting it loose on Rigby and Jeremy.

''That's alright, I guess we both stepped out of line." He said as he smiled apologetically at his friend. ''By the way, could you give us directions, we're kinda lost."

"You can't find it? It's the same apartment complex that Margaret lives in." Mordecai looked confusingly at Rigby, who raised an eyebrow and looked back at the map.

"Oh, ok , I guess we'll see you in a few minutes then."

"Bye."

"Bye. Let me see that." Rigby handed Mordecai the map with a confused look on his face. As the bluejay scanned through it, he noticed something odd. The compass rose was at the top left side of the map, instead of it's usual place at the bottom. "Wait..'' Mordecai turned the map upside down and realized, the map was made in 1951! "Rigby, where did you get this map?'' The racoon looked at him,confused.

"Pops let me borrow it, why?" Mordecai looked at him with his eyes half-closed before climbing into the back seat and curling into a fetal position.

This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

Poor Mordecai, risking his sanity for his friend. But hey! That's what friends are for, right!? Anyway, thank you all so much for your support and encouragement, this fic wouldn't have happened without you! I'm kinda at a loss here though, I know there's going to be romance, but I'm not sure if there should be more then just the love triangle. Should it contain yaoi? If so, between whom? { I already have a good idea} but tell me your opinion, it'll help me make this story better, I promise! r and r!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: I'll be there

Hey everyone! So I did alot of thinking yesterday {which is why I didn't post this chapter] and yes...there will be yaoi. Nobody freak out because it's going to be very mild and fluffy. As to what pairing I'm going to do, I'm sure it's pretty obvious by now...if you have no idea, please take a moment to re-read every chapter and come back when you figure it out. In other words, this is just a brief warning for those who DON'T LIKE yaoi or who NEVER READ yaoi. Soooo, please enjoy the cute, fluffyness of this chapter. By the way, a bit of physical violence, nothing very serious, and plenty of parts that'll make you love me and parts that'll make you want to throw your laptop at my face :3

* * *

After an hour of making their way through plenty of illegal u-turns and violent motorists, the duo finally arrived at the forsaken apartment complex in one piece. Rigby breathed a sigh of relief "Finally! Who knew that map had taken us to the other side of town! I'm never doing THAT again. Right Mordecai?" He said as he turned around to face his friend. Unfortunately, the blue avian was already going up the metal stairs that lead to the second floor. "Hey! Mordecai, wait!" The racoon followed his friend up the stairs.

As they continued down the hallway, Rigby began to worry. "Hey, Mordecai?"

"Yeah, dude."

"What if Eileen hates me?"

"Dude, she doesn't hate you...I think."

"What if she really IS in love with Chad?"

"Uhh."

"What if we're too late?! What if they're already half way to Canada?!" Rigby threw his hands up.

"Will you calm down?!" Mordecai grabbed his friend by the shoulders " Even if Eileen WAS madly in love with him, she wouldn't just leave her life here, she's smarter than that." The racoon sighed.

"I know.."

"Then why are you acting so paranoid?"

"I just...don't want to lose her. I know she wouldn't but...what if I really did mess up this time? What if she leaves and I never see her again?" Rigby was so afraid of losing the only girl he knew who had ACTUALLY cared. Mordecai sighed.

"Look dude, I know that you're scared and probably feel like a complete turd, but I know Eileen still has feelings for you and you have feelings for her, so there's no way I'm gonna let you guys spend the rest of your lives wondering what you could've done and what could've been. And Chad's gonna have to try alot harder to keep you two apart." Rigby smiled

"Thanks bro. I...wish I've could've done the same thing for you and Margaret." Mordecai closed his eyes and took a long breath.

"Me and Margaret...I guess..we aren't ment to be, you know? He looked up at the sky. Remembering the times they spent together and the times they fought. The memories were bittersweet to the bluejay "And sometimes... I wonder if it was something I should've done, but I guess to her, I'm just another mistake that she made. Besides, I'm sure she's had plenty of other boyfriends after our break up."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" The bluejay quickly turned around to see Margaret, who looked as if she had just heard a nasty rumor.

"Margaret! Oh, uh.." Mordecai rubbed the back of his head. "I was just-"

"Just what? Bad mouthing me?" The bluejay put up his hands in defense.

"N-No! I-I was only making a point!" Margaret put her hands on her hips in and scowled at the shaking avian, her eyes seethed with anger and resentment.

"Oh really? And what was your point? That I just go around dating every guy I meet?!" Mordecai pulled his hands close to his chest as if she had just bitten him,while Rigby stood speechless, unable to help his friend.

"No! Of course not! I know I said that, but I didn't mean it like-" In a split second, all Mordecai heard was the crack echoing off the halls and all he felt was the vibrations of pain throughout the side of his face. Margaret had slapped him. It was as if time had stopped. Everything froze. The bluejay stood speechless, the racoon was utterly shocked, and the robin felt no remorse.

"Don't even say it Mordecai.." The bluejay stared blankly as if nothing had happened, as if the red mark on his face had already faded. "I'm sick of hearing your excuses. All you do is make up reasons to feel sorry for yourself, I'm sick and tired of it and I'm tired of you-"

"What's going on here?" All three looked to see a certain ostrich walking towards them. "Hey, when did you guys get here?" He turned to Mordecai and Rigby, immediately noticing the bruise on the bluejay's face. "Mordecai? What happened?" Mordecai blinked and remembered the mark.

"Oh. I...I was..just uh." He slowly raised his hand to cover the bruise. "It's nothing.."

"The hell it isn't!" Everyone turned to face Rigby. "Margaret slapped him in the face!" He pointed an accusing finger at the robin.

"Margaret?" Jeremy's voice now had an edge to it. He turned to his girlfriend. "Did you really?" The robin now began to feel guilt, but was ready to explain her actions.

"I-I did slap him, but I-" Jeremy didn't need anything other than those simple words that meant it all. That last of his patience was just shot to oblivion and had become an all consuming anger. He grabbed Mordecai's arm and pulled him down the hall, with Rigby following. The ostrich yanked open the door to his apartment and ushered the duo inside.

"Jeremy!? Wait a second!" Margaret called after her boyfriend, but it all was in vain. He turned around.

"Stop it! Just shut up!" Margaret looked in disbelief. "I don't care what he said,who the hell do you think you are!?" Mordecai and Rigby were equally shocked and a bit frightened. " There's nothing Mordecai could've said or done that would justify you hitting him! Don't play victim here, why do you think all your relationships fail? Ever thought that maybe you're the problem, ever thought that Daddy didn't raise little Miss Perfect?!" People had begun coming out their rooms to watch the scene unfold. "Take a hint, don't call me, don't text me , and don't talk to me, or you'll be sorry." Jeremy slammed the door shut. Leaving a speechless robin, and something for the complex to gossip about.

* * *

The ostrich walked passed the two, and headed into the kitchen. The duo looked at each other, mouths agape.

"Woah." Rigby mouthed the words, already convinced that they were in the presence of a psychopath. Mordecai nodded his head and quickly straightened as he heard the ostrich come out of the kitchen with a first aid kit. As he placed the kit on the small table in front of the couch, he turned to Rigby, who immediately stiffened.

"There's some snacks in the fridge if you're hungry." The racoon was relieved.

"No thanks, I'm not very-"

"There's cake in the fridge." Rigby paused and thought about how good that cake would taste right now.

"I-Is it...chocolate?" The ostrich nodded.

"Yeah-yuh! Free cake!" The racoon scampered into the kitchen, leaving the two avians alone. [IF YOU HATE FLUFFY YAOI,RUN AWAY!] Mordecai shifted uneasily at the silence.

"Well, don't just stand there." Mordecai looked up to see Jeremy holding bandages, a bottle of alcohol, a tube of antibiotic cream, and a bag of cotton balls.

"Oh, no it's okay, I'm fine. It's not that serious." The blue avian held his cheek and looked modestly at the ground, a bit surprised that Jeremy wanted to help him.

"You're bleeding." Mordecai widened his eyes and looked at his hand, it was true. The infamous crimson substance was on his palm._ But..how did that happen?_ The bluejay was literally pulled out of his thoughts as Jeremy dragged him to the couch and sat him down. Before Mordecai could object, the ostrich poured a bit of alcohol on a large cotton ball and pressed it to the bluejay's cheek. Mordecai winced at the stinging sensation that flooded the side of his tender face. Jeremy chuckled.

"Are you okay?" Mordecai opened one eye and tried his best to glare at the amused ostrich.

"Terrific." He turned to face him. "But how on earth did I get a-"

"Margaret wears a ring on her middle finger. It has a diamond on the top and the bottom. I'm pretty sure that might have been the cause of it." Mordecai suddenly remembered the beautiful ring she wore everyday.

''Oh. Yeah, that makes sense.." The room was now silent. The sound of the alcohol swishing around the bottle was intensified as Jeremy continued to dab the liquid on the fairly large mark on Mordecai's face before moving on to opening the cream.

"You..didn't have to...yell at her you know." Jeremy paused for second before squeezing a dollop of the antibiotic onto his finger and applying it to the scarred cheek.

'' What do you mean." Mordecai shuddered at the cold sensation.

" You know, what you said to her, she...didn't really deserve it.."

"What exactly did you want me to do? Buy her flowers?" Jeremy closed the tube and opened the box of bandages.

"Well, no but.." Jeremy ripped one open and carefully layed it over the cut. "It was sorta my fault, I...shouldn't have said..the things I said.'' The ostrich place his finger under Mordecai's chin, tilting his head up.

"Are you seriously blaming yourself?" Mordecai looked away, slightly embarrassed at how close their faces were.

"M-Maybe.." Jeremy cupped the bluejay's face in his hands and forced him to look up.

"I'll say it again, there's nothing you could've possibly said that gives her the right to hurt you." Jeremy rubbed his thumb over the large band-aid. "You're not that kind of person." Mordecai felt his face flush as Jeremy wrapped his arms around his lithe frame and pulled him into a hug. The blushing bluejay soon gave in and rested his head on Jeremy's shoulder. _I'm so tired._

It had been such a draining day for Mordecai. He was emotionally and physically drained. The idea of sleep crept into his mind as he relaxed in the larger bird's arms and lowered his head to Jeremy's chest. The sound of the ostrich's heartbeat calmed the bluejay. For once he felt...safe and loved. He never wanted to leave, he never wanted to abandon that warmth. Before he dove into his world of dreams, he felt Jeremy plant a soft kiss on his head.

"Goodnight love."

* * *

:D... :D I'm so happy. SEE?! I told you guys it was nothing serious! A little fun fact, my favorite RS shipping is and has always been Jerecai! Which is why I wait for an episode where they bring back Chad and Jeremy so that I can further ship this couple. I hope this wasn't TOO disturbing or sanity corrupting, just a little bit. Please leave a review so I know that people are enjoying this. I'll see you guys next chapter! By the way, I have no idea how to treat a wound, so if this was not even REMOTELY accurate, I apologize


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Coffee and Doughnuts  
Hey everyone! By the looks of it, you guys actually tolerated the last chapter and yes..I would make a horrible doctor. In other words, the official pairings are Eileen x Chad, Rigby x Eileen , and of course, Jeremy x Mordecai. Enjoy!

* * *

Mordecai woke up to a slight numbing sensation on his cheek. "Ow..what happened?" The bluejay also found that he could barely move.Panicked, Mordecai began to squirm, push , kick at whatever was holding him down.

"Stop moving." The bluejay froze and looked up to see Jeremy scowling at him with one eye closed. How come he can do it, but I can't. Mordecai pouted and put his hands on the ostrich's chest to push himself up, but, was instead, pulled down again into a strong embrace.

"Stay here." Mordecai, a bit caught off guard, lifted his head to see Jeremy give him a tender smile. "It's only 7:00. Stay." The bluejay blushed and turned his face away to observe the apartment. It was bigger than Margaret's, a lot more expensive as well.  
As Mordecai took in his surroundings, he felt Jeremy plant a kiss on his wounded cheek. He blushed and quickly put his hand over the bandage.

"It's still tender. you know!" The bluejay exclaimed, blushing madly. Jeremy chuckled and rested his forehead against Mordecai's. They stayed that way for a while before Mordecai spoke up. "I...don't think you cleaned it right." Jeremy opened his eyes and pulled his head back, to the slight dismay of the bluejay.

"You think so?" He cocked his head, vividly remembering all the steps that he took.

"Yeah. I mean, it still hurts." Mordecai rubbed his cheek, remembering all that had transpired the night before. Jeremy reached out and grabbed Mordecai's hand.

"Let me see." The bluejay blinked before putting his hand down and resting it on his lap. As Jeremy began to pull back the bandage, Mordecai could already see a look of disgust on his face.

''I-Is it bad?" The bluejay began to feel nervous as Jeremy removed the entire band-aid. The ostrich stared in worry and guilt.

"It's...it's.. well n-not..that bad." Mordecai could see by the look on Jeremy's face that it WAS that bad. He got up and made a dash for the bathroom. "W-Wait! Mordecai, it's fine!" Jeremy got up and tried to stop Mordecai, but the bluejay ignored him and steadied himself in front of the mirror to see the awful sight.

"What the hell?! What did you do?!" Jeremy winced at Mordecai's screams and walked to the bathroom to find the blue avian examining his wound. The ostrich began to feel guilty and tried to think of what he did wrong. He looked back at Mordecai and wrapped his arms around the bluejay's waist to rest his chin on the avian's shoulder.

"It...could be worse." Mordecai continued to ignore the other and focused on the vile cut. The area had swelled up and was beginning to emit a green substance. The cut had only seemed to get bigger and had red streaks extending from it. To make matters worse, the entire area had turned a dark blue. '' I..think it might be infected."

"You think?!" Jeremy once again winced at avian's screeching.

''Well, yes, either that or your body reacts badly to tender loving care." Jeremy tried to lighten the mood, but only received a glare through the mirror. "Nevermind." He cleared his throat,"Maybe we should take you to the hospital."

"What are you guys doing?" Both fowl turned around to see Rigby holding a box of doughnuts and three cups of coffee. Mordecai quickly realizing the position they were in, pushed Jeremy away and covered his wound.

"N-Nothing." Rigby raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and continued to make his way down to the kitchen.

"Nice to know you embrace our relationship." Mordecai turned to Jeremy, who had his arms crossed over his chest. The bluejay did the same.

"Well, I wasn't even aware that we were dating!" He turned away from the ostrich, "Besides, we have more important things to focus on!" Jeremy took a step towards Mordecai.

"Like what?'' The bluejay stepped back.

"Well, we have to find Chad and Eileen! For Rigby, remember?''

"They're at the Park, by the water fountain" Rigby poked his head out of the kitchen.

"Really?! That's where they've been the entire time?!" The racoon was both shocked and angry that they had been closer than he thought.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?!" Mordecai got in Jeremy's face, trying to intimidate the larger avian, but once again failed. The ostrich kissed the top of Mordecai's beak. The bluejay jumped back.

"Because I was too busy taking care of you." Mordecai's face flushed in anger and embarrassment.

"Well you obviously didn't do a very good job! Look at my face!" As the two continued to bicker, Rigby searched for the keys to the cart.

"Mordecai! Where are the keys?!" The bluejay stopped and looked at his friend.

"They're on top of the coffee table. Just leave without us," Mordecai shot a glare at the ostrich,"we're gonna go to the hospital to fix the mess Jeremy made." The white avian winked at his companion and turned to Rigby.

"And if you're gonna tear Chad to bits, make sure you bring me his phone, that thing wasn't cheap!" The racoon nodded and hurried out of the apartment, leaving a ominous ostrich and a blushing bluejay.

* * *

Yayyy. People don't hate me! One more chapter to go! I'm glad people like this as much as I do, it motivates me to write. I know it is short, I kinda got tired and my eyes started to hurt. I just wanted to say a special thank you to those who love Jerecai as much as I do! You guys are awesome!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Not Quite..  
Hey everyone. Last chapter! I'm pretty happy with how this story turned out and I hope you guys are too. I'll just finish my rambling at the end of the chapter, so see ya then!

* * *

"Come on, come on!" Rigby fumbled to get the key into the ignition. The racoon had already spent about five minutes looking through the set of keys to find the ones to the cart, "Yes!" Finally inserting the small piece of metal into the thin hole, Rigby flicked his wrist to initiate the engine, but found that the bow of the key had broken off, leaving the blade in the ignition.

"Aw, really?!" The mammal threw his hands up into the air and chucked the key into a nearby brush. Banging his head against the steering wheel, the racoon whined. ''I'll never get there in time.."

"Rigby, get up!'' Said racoon looked up to see his friend standing on the balcony. "Don't give up now! Are you really going to let Chad take Eileen away from you?"

"But-"

"He's known her for three days, you've loved her for years, don't let him take that from you." Rigby smiled and nodded his head before sprinting out of the parking lot on all fours. Mordecai smiled before feeling a hand on his waist.

"Ready to go the hospital , love?" The bluejay swatted at the ostrich.

"Don't touch me!"

* * *

Rigby maneuvered his way past the crowds of people walking through the city. "Geeze, why are people deciding to exercise TODAY?!" The racoon continued to bump into random citizens and receive glares from old men and woman before spotting the entrance to the park. Grinning, Rigby impetuously began to cross the street before hearing a deafening horn. Turning around, the racoon spotted a large truck coming straight for him. Like a deer caught in headlights, the mammal was unable to move as time seemed to slow down.

_Is this really it? Did I really just throw my life away?It's not fair! Why does this always happen to me?! I never got to do any of the things I wanted to in life, I just wasted it all on raking leaves and picking up trash. And her.. I never told Eileen how I really felt about her. I treated her like garbage and took her for granted. Now I'll be gone and Chad wins. I guess it's for the best. I could've never-._

" Rigby!?" The racoon turned his head to see Chad and Eileen standing in front of the Park entrance. The mole had a amazed look on her face, while the possum looked on with his mouth agape. Suddenly realizing he was still alive, the mammal looked to see that the massive vehicle had stopped just inches from his snout. A young bystander slowly began clapping at a slow pace before the entire crowd had erupted into an applause.

Blushing, the racoon waved a bit before joining the other two. Eileen pulled him into a hug.  
"I'm so glad you're okay! I..wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday. I shouldn't have been so rude to you. You were only trying to protect me." Rigby felt his face flush.

"Uh, it's fine. B-Besides, I should be the one apologizing. I was wrong to invade your privacy and I didn't have the right to tell you what to do or who to hang out with. I'm sorry." Eileen pulled back and smiled at the other mammal."

"Ahm" Both turned to Chad who had his arms crossed.

"That's really touching and everything Rigby, but I have to tell Eileen something.''

"Tell me what?" The mole turned to the possum with a confused look on her face. Chad her hand in his.

''I know we barely have spent any time together...other than the three days we've spent at different museums discussing astronomy, atomic numbers, electron configurations, and chemical properties", Rigby had no idea such words existed,"I really feel a connection with you, like a bond." The racoon widened his eyes, knowing what was coming next." Eileen, I'm in lo-"

"Don't listen to him, he's lying!" The two turned to Rigby, who was pointing an accusing finger at the possum. Chad scowled at the racoon.

''Lying? What are you talking about?! If anyone is lying, then it's probably you!" Chad and Rigby were now nose to nose.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! I'm talking about the fact that you just want Eileen all to yourself!" The mole raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"At least I actually care about her and don't treat her like trash!" Rigby was taken aback, but did not falter.

"So you think you're a better candidate? The only thing you care about is that stupid phone!" Eileen had developed a headache and tried to interfere, but was canceled out by both of their screaming voices

"Leave my phone out of this-"

"Enough!" Both mammals turned to see the mole rubbing her temples.

'' . . ?" Chad quickly decided to put his two cents in.

"Rigby's just jealous."

"Says you!" Eileen raised her hand to keep the silence present.

''I ment, what do you two mean by "candidate" and "to himself"?" Chad rubbed the back of his head while Rigby looked at his surroundings. The female mole grew impatient.

"Well?" The two looked at each other before Rigby spoke.

"I..kinda came here to...stop you from falling in love with..._him_." The racoon gestured towards Chad, who glared at him before continuing.

" And Rigby just magically became _enamoured_ with you yesterday."

" I... don't know what that means, but you better take it back!" The two continued to bite and snarl at each other before hearing laughter. They both turned to see Eileen giggling to herself before looking back at them.

"That's what this is about? A love triangle?" Both males looked at each other.

"Pretty much." Eileen snickered.

''Guys, that's really sweet and all, but I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now." The two let their mouths drop to the floor. Chad was the first to speak.

"Y-You're not?'' Eileen shook her head.

"No! I..kinda decided to take a break for while, to think things through, you' know." Rigby and Chad felt like complete morons for causing such a scene for something that wasn't even possible at the time. Eileen giggled before giving each a kiss on the nose. "I have to go, or my boss will cut back my hours again. See you guys later!" Eileen quickly waved and made her way towards the Coffee Shop. Silence plagued the both of them before Rigby felt his phone vibrate in the pocket of his sweater. The racoon quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey dude! How'd it go?" Rigby was relieved it was Mordecai and not anyone who would pry into his business. Like his mother...that would've been awful. Taking a deep breath, Rigby put the phone on speaker.

"Not...so well."

"What do you mean?"

"She's...not looking for a boyfriend apparently."  
"...so there isn't going to be a wedding?"

"Stop talking!" Rigby heard his friend laugh before picking up someone else's voice.

"Who are you talking to?"

"It's none of your business, and what did I tell you about touching me?!" The line suddenly cut off before Rigby shrugged and began to walk down the sidewalk with his hands in his pocket before Chad caught up with him.

"Was that Jeremy? What is he doing with Mordecai?" Both walked side by side past the bustling crowds. Rigby chuckled.

"You don't want to know."

* * *

Well, that's it! Pretty sure all of you hate me, but it was worth it! And NO! Rigby and Chad are NOT a couple now...unless you want them to be. Anyway, I'm so thankful to everyone who reviewed and follow this story! I don't know if I'll be posting a sequel, if I do, it will be based off of Jeremy and Mordo's relationship, what kind of trouble they got into at the hospital :D , and how it progressed afterwards. And, IF REQUESTED, will contain other shippings as well. So until then, R and R!


End file.
